


Doubting Parker in the Lightning

by ael_xander



Series: Doubting Parker and the Lightning [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Handholding, Marvel MCU - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post A4 AU, Self-Doubt, Spider-Man - Freeform, date, fears, reassurance, teen like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: I issued a challenge from a writers prompt that said, “Stealing His Thunder”. At first, I thought I’d make it a cute, fun Peter Parker story. A one upsmanship game. Then I realised there was another way to see it. Thunder can be fear. And to take the fear, the pain away...it would take someone who has been there, who has faced it. Thus came this teen angst fluff and stirrings of first love.





	Doubting Parker in the Lightning

She wasn’t sure when it happened. Maybe it was when all Hel broke loose after Thanos arrived. Maybe it was when after everything was said and done, the loss of the others hurt so much. Yet, every night, she followed him to this desolate place. Every night she watched as he fought invisible monsters no one else saw. Her heart broke every time when he finished as he begged for those gone to come back. When he cried out he was sorry, that he’d do better.

She understood why her uncle loved him. Wanted him to be everything better than he had been. Then again, she also mourned her uncle fiercely, hating he never let her take her place beside him, but he let this...Spider-Man at his side. She went back the way she came, heading to class, knowing Peter would be there soon. Something had to give. Neither could afford more time with little sleep.

Peter walked into school, his head heavy with the need for sleep, but knowing sleep brought nightmares. As he entered Chemistry class, he saw Ned and Riana wave him down. Riana was new to the academy of sorts. She’d been their competition a year ago, but her family moved into the area, thus her arrival. Ned and Peter took her under their wings when they realised she was like them, yet cool enough that others vied for her attention. She seemed to ignore most of the popular people, choosing her friends carefully. Peter sat next to her. He looked at her and noticed a bandage on her hand. “Ri, you okay?”

She looked down, then at him. “I’m fine. Got hurt doing stuff at home. No big deal. You okay or are you going for vampire geek?” She pointed to the dark circles under his eyes.

Peter rolled his eyes. “I was up studying. Plus, had some things to do.” He looked ahead as the teacher came in. “You and Ned coming over tonight?”

“I can’t. Promised the parental units I’d have dinner with them. However, I’ll Skype with you later. Remember we have that project for history to finish and you so suck at it, Peter.” Riana stuck out her tongue.

“Do not.”

Ned piped up, “You kinda do.” Riana high fived Ned and smirked at Peter. His heart squeezed funny and again, he thought on how much he liked her. But he couldn’t do that. Not anymore. Loving people meant they’d go away or be killed. No more, never again.

“Don’t. Eight o’clock okay?” Riana nodded and he sighed. This way he’d get the project done and then he’d get some time in at Avengers Field. Maybe one day, he’d be able to put this behind him.

 

******

_Later that evening_

She and Peter finished Skyping. Without rushing, she slid into her “work outfit” then into one of her uncle’s leftover suits. She needed to prove something to Peter. She cared too much to see him like this. Flying to the field, she saw him there, starting his fight against the unseen enemy.

Reluctantly, Riana called up the fight and slid into place, fighting alongside Peter. At first he didn’t notice. Then once he did, the smile on his face was pure sunshine. Riana wanted to cry, knowing just how much he missed Uncle Tony. She shot out a repulsor beam, taking down an invisible enemy, calling up the com in Peter’s suit.

“Two weeks of this is enough. You didn’t fail them. They chose to go to save the universe.” Riana placed a hand on Peter, stopping him. He stopped and looked at her as she opened the face mask.

“Riana? How? I don’t understand?” The confusion made him stop the habit ingrained in his body and she caught him, sliding him to the ground. She stepped out of the suit and sat next to him, taking his hand in his. “Peter, I miss Uncle Tony every day. The first few days were the worst. I wanted to die. Then I was told how you helped keep our world safe.”

“I didn’t save him. I meant to grab him.” She shook her head. Taking him in her arms, she held him tightly as a storm lit up the sky. “Tony would’ve done what he wanted. Mom said that. Worse, she knew he would sacrifice himself. Tried to tell me, but I didn’t want to listen. He was the only person who understood what it was like to be like me.”

Peter looked at her. “Like you, smart?”

She laughed.”You’re dumb for being in the geek academy and Spider-Man. I’m like you, Peter. I have...gifts, curses, abilities. He helped me to test and understand them.” She looked into the sky, watching the lightning overhead. Raising her hand, she whistled and a bolt hit her hand, and sat there dancing, arcing up and down her hand and arm. “Seems electricity and such like me. Uncle Tony called me his secret weapon.”

Peter sat up and looked at her. “Can I?” She nodded. He reached out and though his hair suddenly stood on end, the lightning didn’t hurt him. She placed her hand on the ground and smiled as it grounded itself. “I think it undid your curls, Peter.”

His hand went to his hair and he smoothed it back. “That’s so cool. I make my web serum.” Riana smiled. “I helped Uncle Tony make your suits. But now I’ll need help.”

“Why? You must be a genius.” Riana shook her head, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She wiped at them with the heel of her hands. “He did the nano stuff. Uncle could just see how to create stuff, Peter. I am a bit more linear. Less chancey. I need someone who can take ideas to that leap. I can create stuff from the leap, but the leap isn’t my strong suit. Would you help?”

Peter squeezed her hand, then kissed her cheek. “You sure? So many people say I killed them.”

“Peter. You didn’t. I know this for two reasons. One, my uncle told me so. Two, I was here and saw what really happened. Not what twisted holo-projection went out. I know what you, Dr. Strange and the others did. I know what my uncle chose.” She took his hand. “Plus, my uncle always said I was smarter than you. Guess he was right. He said you’d need me.”

“Need you?” Peter scoffed and looked at her. “As if.”

Riana smiled brightly. “One of us can repair your Spidey suit. Oh yeah, me. You owe me. A date, this Friday night. I like Cuban sandwiches and we can go watch out for bad guys together.”

Peter stared. “Weird first date.”

“I’m breaking you in slowly before I make you take me to a movie. By the way, Peter? Thank you.” She kissed him on the corner of his lips. “That’s for it all. Because I know it hurts and you still fought so bravely.”

He stood up and pulled her up into his arms. He looked into her eyes then kissed her softly on the lips. “Thank you for believing in me, Ri. Or do I get to call you Lightning Girl?”

“No! I’ll find my own name. Let’s go Parker, bedtime. Neither of us have slept much the last few weeks.” Riana stepped into the suit and tapped it as it sealed up around her. He smiled and shot a web above her head. “Meet you at my place. It’s the weekend, so...stay?” Riana nodded, then shot off into the air as he swung after her.

She may have won her way this time, but Peter had some ideas on how to turn the tables around on these dates. His heart pounded in his chest and he smiled beneath the mask. Riana didn’t hate him, knew his secret and didn’t care that he fought bad guys. In fact, she did too. She probably was better when using technology. Huh. Noticing she had a big head start, Peter took a few shortcuts, knowing he’d arrive before her and claim a forfeit from her. It was a start to the healing in his soul.


End file.
